


Your Worst Fear

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Confessions, M/M, Post season 3a, angst & fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past few weeks, a new supernatural creature has been terrorizing Beacon Hills, but when the pack catches up to it, it's just a big black bob...thing.</p><p>But it turns out the big black bob can transform into your worst fear, and suck out your soul as you're trapped in the horror of watching the thing you fear the most. </p><p>Which is what almost happens to Derek. But luckily, Stiles is there to stop it from happening and defeat the creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Worst Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tumblr prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _you should write one where some kind of supernatural being makes everyone see their worst fear happen (like a boggart or something) and everyone sees that derek's biggest fear is stiles getting bitten and his body rejecting the bite like paige. and then stiles comforts derek and it gets all fluffy at the end._

It’s just a big black blob of nothing as everyone waits for it to come to the clearing where they had all gathered to fight it. It had been terrorizing Beacon Hills for the last three weeks, and everyone always described, after the thing left and they reported the incident, that it had shown them something they feared, probably something they feared the most out of everything in the world, the pack had guessed. 

But everyone was confused, because it was just this big black thing of nothing. It stopped at least ten feet in front of everyone, and everything was at a standstill as the pack waited the black blob to do something, anything.

“You are the pack of this town.” The blob of black whispers in a deep voice and everyone in the pack jumps.

The thing could talk?

“Am I correct?” It’s voice was like black silk - smooth and soft but dark, scary, and sinister.

”Yes.” Scott said from where he stood at the front of the group, mouth tight, shoulders stiff, fists clenched.

“Yes, good.” It whispers. “But wait.” It pauses, and the blob turns to where Derek is standing off to the side, separating himself from the group but not completely placing himself out of it at the same time. “You’re all pack…except for this one.”

Derek stands his ground, doesn’t move, doesn’t blink as it floats towards him, and the pack all surge toward Derek, but the black blob creates a gust of wind that knocks them all to the side on their asses.

Derek looks at them wide-eyed, goes to join them, to check if they’re okay, especially…

“Derek!” Stiles shouts, getting up and running towards him when he seems to run into an invisible barrier and gets thrown on his ass again.

Derek jerks forward, but a gust of wind knocks him back himself, away from the rest of them, away from Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Danny, Ethan and Aiden. All of them. 

He regains his footing before he too can fall flat on his ass, turning to the big black blob of nothing. “What are you doing?”

"You are not a part of this pack. You do not belong.” It says, the sinister voice floating over Derek’s skin and making him shudder in disgust. How could a voice be this terrifying?  
“What are you talking about? Of course he is!” Stiles shouts from the other side of the barrier, and he’s pacing back and forth, glaring at the black blob.

“There is no bond linking him to any of you children.” It says, and it shifts closer to Derek, who tries to back up, but is stopped by another invisible barrier. 

“No, stop! Leave him alone!” Stiles shouts.

“You know, I can’t kill anyone. But I can take away their soul.” And if it had a face, Derek could imagine it smiling evilly. “All I have to do is show them their worst fear and…make them look at it and face it and not be able to escape for however long it will take me to feed off them, to take what makes them who they are away." 

Derek is breathing heavily, tries to think of a way out of this, to kill the damn thing. They’d been researching it - he and Stiles…or, well, mostly Stiles, but Derek had been there - before this and it had said..fuck, it had said a few ways to kill it, but Derek couldn’t think of them. Couldn’t remember them. He was fucked.

"No! Derek, no! Leave him alone!” Stiles is shouting, and banging against the air, against the barrier and the black blob huffs angrily and then Stiles is being thrown back on his ass, and Scott runs to Stiles to see if he’s okay.

“Stiles!” Derek moves forward instinctually, but the creature holds him back, binds him where he stands. 

“That one is particularly fond of you, isn’t it?” The dark voice whispers, and it sounds gleeful. “Maybe he’ll be next, yes? Or maybe…he should be last, so he can see you and all his friends as nothing but shells of themselves, as people who are for all intents and purposes, dead.”

Stiles is back up already, and he’s glaring at the creature, his teeth grinding together, and if looks could kill…well, then they wouldn’t have to deal with a big back blob with murderous intentions anymore.

“Let me go.” Derek hisses.

“Yes, that’s all it takes, werewolf. A plea to be freed.” And a dark laugh sounds in the clearing and the fucking thing can laugh, who knew?

Then it transforms in front of their eyes and Derek closes his eyes. He can’t get his soul sucked out of him if can’t see it, right? 

He already knows his biggest fear. It’s on his mind almost everyday. He doesn’t want to live through it, even if it isn’t real. He can’t.

“Open your eyes, silly creature.” And Derek’s eyes open, and Derek hadn’t done that. The creature had been able to open his eyes, and was keeping them open as Stiles’ form now lay in front of him. 

The real Stiles gasps, and everyone in the pack shifts forward, scared looks on their faces.

The Stiles laying on the ground opens it’s eyes and stands up, opens it’s eyes. And they’re pitch black. “I can see into your mind, Derek Hale.” Stiles’ mouth moves, but the creatures voice comes out of it. And it’s surreal and terrifying and Derek struggles, trying to get away, away, far away. But he can’t. He’s trapped where he stands. “I know all your fears. All your silly, moronic fears.” 

And then the Stiles in front of him gasps, and his black eyes turn to his normal color and black liquid starts to drip out of his nose.

“No!” Derek growls, struggling to move.

“Derek, Derek!” The real Stiles shouts. “Don’t look at it. Stop looking at it!”

“I can’t.” Derek calls out in a panic as the creature-as-Stiles starts coughing, and the black goo comes out of his mouth, then his ears, and it’s pouring steadily out of his nose and it falls to it’s knees. Derek sees sweat start to form on the fake-Stiles’ forehead. 

The fake Stiles falls on his back, still coughing, wheezing, crying, before it pulls up his shirt and a bite mark stands out on his hip. 

“Derek.” Fake-Stiles whispers in that dark, whispering voice between coughs, watering eyes turning and locking eyes with Derek. “How could let this happen? Why did you do this to me?” 

“Derek, don’t listen to it! Derek look at me! The real me!” Real-Stiles is shouting, desperation clear in his voice. But Derek can’t look away. 

“I didn’t ask for this.” Fake-Stiles whispers, tears running down his cheeks as he coughs, more black goo pouring out of his mouth, marring his skin with it. The black goo even leaks out of Stiles’ eyes. 

Derek lets out a sob. “No. No.”

“Derek! Derek, no! That’s not me! I’m right here, I’m fine!” Real-Stiles cries, and he sounds like he’s crying. But Derek can’t look away. Stiles, his Stiles. Dying. Because of him. Because of what he is. Because of one fucking bite.

“It hurts.” Fake-Stiles whimpers, and the black goo is now pooling around Fake-Stiles’ body. “I’m in such pain.”

“Derek, look at me!” Real-Stiles cries, but Derek can’t find it in himself to turn toward him when Fake-Stiles’ words break him apart inside. “This is fake! It’s not real! Don’t think about it! I’m alive and I am fine!”

“I’m going to die.” Fake-Stiles cries, sobbing as the black goo pours out of his body, forming a puddle around his body. “How could you do this to me, Derek?” Fake-Stiles cries, and he rolls onto his stomach, starts crawling toward Derek. “I can’t breathe. Everything hurts. Please stop the pain.” Fake-Stiles whimpers, and Derek can’t stop the tears, can’t look away. “Kill me, Derek.” Fake-Stiles whispers, and Derek can hear it clearly over the real Stiles’ cries and pleading for Derek to just fucking look at him. “Kill me!” Fake-Stiles now shouts. “Kill me like you did Paige!” Fake-Stiles sobs out. “I can’t take this.”

“I’m-I’m sorry, Stiles.” Derek says through the lump in his throat. 

“I’ll never forgive you for this!” Fake-Stiles is sobbing, coughing, clawing at the ground, sweat dripping in off his face into the black goo. “Never!”

“I’m sorry!” Derek shouts, all out sobbing now.

“Derek!” Real-Stiles shouts. “Derek, look at me!”

Fake-Stiles looks up at Derek, stares into his eyes, and his eyes go black as the dark, whispering voice booms loudly in the clearing, “This is your fault. You’ve killed me. I’m going to die because of you. It’s all your fault, just like everything else. Why do you screw everything up? Why do you kill the people you love?”

“No, no, no.” Derek sobs, bringing his hands up to his head and shaking it, tries to get it’s voice out of his head. 

“Derek!” Real-Stiles is screaming now. “Don’t listen to it! I’m not dying! I’m alive and whole! Nothing is your fault! And - and fuck it, Derek, I love you, you asshole!" 

Derek eyes snap open and he finally looks over at the real Stiles who is crying, actually crying from across the invisible barrier, and the rest of the pack is standing there, not knowing what to do, but they all look crushed and terrified at the same time. 

"You -” Derek cuts himself off, staring open-mouthed at Stiles.

“That’s right, I fucking love you! And I’d never blame you if something happened to me, ever. Fuck, like you’d let anything happen to me in the first place.”

“I’d die protecting you.” Derek whispers, not looking away from the real Stiles, even as he hears the fake Stiles’ coughs, his sobbing, his rattled breaths. “I love you.”

“See? See! And I love you right back. I would never say those things. Nothing is your fault.”

Derek lets out a snort, shaking his head.

“I mean it, Derek.” Stiles shouts. “I don’t blame you for anything, so you can fucking deal. And you might not be officially a part of this pack, but I consider you pack. You’re pack to me. I’m in love with you.” Stiles cries, and Derek can only stare. “Yeah, I am. So don’t let that thing get to you. Don’t let it take away your soul. Because it’s a good soul and I’d kind of like to keep you around, if it’s all right with you.” 

"No matter what you do, everyone you love dies!” Fake-Stiles cries, and Derek looks at it sharply. It’s eyes are no longer black, but the rest of Stiles’ face and neck, hands are. The black goo hasn’t stopped bleeding out of it. 

“That’s not true, don’t listen to it!” Real-Stiles cries. “Cora is still alive! I’m still alive! And I’m not going anywhere. I promise you." 

"You can’t make that promise.” Derek whispers, looking back at the real Stiles.

“No, I can’t.” Stiles says. “But I can promise you that I don’t blame you for anything. The fire wasn’t your fault. Paige wasn’t your fault. Erica and Boyd? That was the alphas, not you. It wasn’t your fault.” Stiles says, an intensity Derek has rarely seen flaring into his eyes. “I love you.”

Derek lets out a long, slow breath, and he looks, really looks in Stiles’ eyes, the real Stiles, the only Stiles that matters, sees the love in his eyes. Sees the truth. 

All of the sudden a loud crack sounds in the clearing and Stiles falls forward onto the ground and Derek feels himself fall to his knees as the fake Stiles lets out a high-pitched scream, turning back to the black blob.

“Now!” Stiles shouts, and Lydia runs forward, opens her mouth and screams. The creature howls at the sound, floating around in agony at the sound of Lydia’s screams, and Stiles runs forward, and Derek blinks rapidly as Stiles pulls out…a portable handheld vacuum cleaner from behind his back.

What.

But Stiles holds it up to the howling black blob, and it’s howls echo in the clearing as it’s sucked into the vacuum cleaner. 

Lydia stops screaming, and silence falls on the clearing.

Stiles is breathing heavily, holding the vacuum cleaner at arms length. “Okay, now we need to burn it.” Stiles says.

“We’ll do it.” Scott says, rushing forward and taking the vacuum cleaner, and then he and the rest of the pack run off to finish the thing off once and for all. 

Derek doesn’t understand. He feels tears drying on his cheeks, and Stiles runs over to Derek, kneeling in front of him, taking his cheeks in his hands and resting his forehead against Derek’s. “Derek, Derek, Derek.” Stiles is saying over and over again, tears of his own tracking down his cheeks.

“Stiles.” Derek whispers.

“You’re okay, you’re okay.” Stiles repeats, pulling back and moving shaking hands over Derek’s shoulders, trying to be comforting.

“How did you do that?” Derek whispers, incredulous.

“You weren’t paying much attention when we were researching were you?” Stiles laughs shakily.

“Um…” Derek trails off, and Stiles laughs again, relief showing on his face as he takes ahold of Derek’s hands. 

“It can be killed with fire, but you need to trap it first or it can get away. Floating blob of nothing, it can get away pretty easy.” Stiles says. “And it also said that banshee’s scream causes it immense pain.”

“Then why didn’t Lydia scream earlier?” Derek wonders.

“Because of the barrier. It protects it from all outside forces. The barrier had to be broken to stop it. We had planned on taking it down before it put the barrier up, but…” Stiles trails off, looking to the ground.

“Then…how did it break?” Derek asks.

“Because of us. You and me.” Stiles smiles. “We do have a bond, no matter what that thing says. And it’s more powerful than even a pack bond. I just had to get you to realize it, to see it. To feel it.” Stiles whispers.

“Are you…” Derek clears his throat. “Are you telling me…that our love…broke the barrier?" 

"The power of love.” Stiles says loftily, then laughs softly, moving forward and resting his forehead against Derek’s once more.

“Seriously?” Derek says, snorting as a small smile forms on his face.

“The most powerful thing of all.” Stiles sniffs, smirking.

“Oh, fuck off.” Derek says, pulling back and then shoving Stiles face away as he laughs.

“Seriously, Derek!” Stiles cries, laughing. “You would have basically died if it hadn’t been for our precious man love.”

Derek stands up, glaring at Stiles as he laughs, falls back into the leaves, and this image of Stiles on his back is a much better than the one the creature has been showing him. And Derek breathes easily, smiles as Stiles stands up, walks to him. 

“I do love you.” Stiles says, serious all of the sudden. And Derek sobers, looks into Stiles’ eyes. 

“I know. I love you, too.” Derek says softly, and Stiles smiles warmly, walks up into Derek’s personal space, tilts his head up just slightly to reach Derek’s mouth to bring him into a kiss, and Derek sighs into it, wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist, feels Stiles warp his arms around his shoulders as he deepens it.

And Derek couldn’t be happier as Stiles pulls away with a gasp, grinning at Derek as he says, “Come on, let’s go find everyone and get out of here.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Derek grins, and he feels a warmth spread through him as Stiles takes his hand, threads their fingers together and pulls him along as they go to find the others.


End file.
